


All Our Days

by ArtGirlLullaby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Happy Mother (Feels) day!, I don't know any other tags to put on here..., Mother's Day, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtGirlLullaby/pseuds/ArtGirlLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Agreste does know she missed a lot on Adrien's life. Now there's something Adrien did so she's updated on what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> Is mother's day a world thing? No? Oh Well, too late I've already written this .-.
> 
> I wrote this on impulse (Yes, yet again) and I don't have a beta-readers (sad piano on the background) so... beware of mistakes and tell me if you found (one of the thousand) any that I'll correct! (It's hard writing on English when it's not your first language).
> 
> I recommend you to read while listening "All our days" on RWBY OST

She was back.

Back on the empty place where she used to be, where she used to belong. How many years it had been? She stopped counting, it hurt less this way.

She looks around on the blank space; everything is a void – Even her presence there right now. While trying to avoid stepping there again (to avoid the pain) she never truly realized what that place was, not until right now.

An empty space from her absence.

A place full of the life she lost in her disappearance.

Portraits of her it’s on places where she should be, the dinner room, his office, some in the halls. On the entrance there’s the sad picture of father and son. The man is indifferent and impassive, the son is sad and in pain. Neither of them seems to be comforting the other.

Did her absence hurt that much? Would the hurt and pain go away someday? She fears it won’t…

Going into her son’s room, she looks at how young and joyful it looks, but she knows it’s also empty. This time is his freedom and happiness it’s missing there. The skate and the board are intact, so are the games with only a few scratches, which meant he probably never used. There’s the bed, her portrait with him, one of him with Marinette and their friends on a park… But he’s missing. What would make that room his home is missing, the comfort, his presence…

But again, she also was missing. She couldn’t have done a thing.

She looks at his computer and smiles at her own younger picture. He must had hold on into anything he could to remember her and keep her close to him. Which only makes it hurt more, sure it wasn’t her fault, but every day she _felt_ how the years without her hurt both husband and son. Things shouldn’t be this way.

There’s a folder called “To mom” and she frowns. He never mentioned anything and she feels like she shouldn’t look at his personal stuff, but she can think better and change her mind, she opens the folder.

There are videos there. All of them with a date and name, she can’t take much information for the miniature, so she decides to open.

Adrien is younger in the video than he is now. By the date he must be around 13, his hair it’s just like he always used to (she suspects he used like that because she was the one who used to brush).

“ _Hi, Mom…_ ” He smiles at the camera “ _I… I don’t really know what I am doing. I guess I’m only feeling lonely… Dad went on a business trip again and Natalie isn’t the best choice to hold a conversation so…_ ” He sighs and shrugs “ _I’m doing this…? It’s really silly, but yea…_ ” Adrien looks up like trying to think on what to say “ _I tried to convince him to let go on public school, but y’know, he had never been the same since… You disappeared._ ” He looks at his side with longing, probably looking at a picture or something “ _I guess neither am I…_ ”

She swallows the lump on her throat and decides it’s better to sit down.

“ _But I am fine!_ ” He continues smiling again “ _You don’t have to worry about us! We’ll come through this. It’s just hard to look around and not feel anything from you…_ ” He shrugs again “ _I am learning Chinese and practicing fencing! It’s really fun, but it’s also really tiring. Oh, and I had a photoshoot today for the new collection, it was fine… I guess._ ” He stays in silence for a moment before looking down “ _It’s Mother’s day and… To see everyone enjoying a good time with theirs and sharing gifts, cards and those stuff and I…_ ” He bits his lip and she can feel how much he wants to cry “ _I miss you…_ ” With eyes filled with tears he smiles at the camera “ _Happy Mother’s day, mom_ ”

The videos goes off and she knows he was crying, she feels the tears sting her eyes too. There are more videos and she decides to watch the most she can. On the first ones he is still hurting too much to speak more, so the videos are 2 minutes long at the most. Then it comes a changing point; when he got on public school. The videos begin to take longer, he seems happier and speaks more about his life to her – To the camera he pretends it’s her watching.

“ _I made a new friend today!_ ”

“ _Chloé it’s getting on my nerves_ ”

“ _There was an annoying akuma_ ”

“ _I met Ladybug!_ ”

“ _I feel lonely_ ”

“ _Marinette seems a nice girl, but she’s too awkward with me…_ ”

“ _We took a picture on the park for the class_ ”

“ _Father isn’t home again_ ”

“ _Ladybug saved the day! Chat Noir was there was always, there awesome!_ ”

“ _Dad doesn’t listen to me…_ ”

“ _I think I’m falling in love with her…_ ”

“ _I’m tired of being ignored by him_ ”

“ _How do you ask a girl out?_ ”

“ _I wish you were here_ ”

“ _She loves me too! We’re dating now!_ ”

“ _I miss you_ ”

“ _Happy birthday_ ”

“ _Happy Mother’s day_ ”

“ _Merry Christmas_ ”

“ _Happy New Year_ ”

“ _I’m leaving this place_ ”

“ _I love you, Mom_ ”

By the end of the final video she’s sobbing. The tears on her eyes on everything she missed. His first crush, his first date, the first day on school, so many birthdays, Christmas, new year’s… It hits her how much she was absent on the life of her own child.

“Mom?”

She looks at her side on the sound of his voice. He’s standing by the door, looking confused, then worried when he sees her face. He takes one step opening his arms to her, but she’s faster into running to him, hugging him close. He’s so grown up now. He’s taller than her, his shoulders are larger, his face mature and he cut his hair, and the green eyes are still the same full of joy and youth. She lost such a precious time with him, how much she could change only by her presence in those times?

His shirt it’s getting wet with so many tears, but he doesn’t say a thing, just hold her close. He’s giving her the comfort she was supposed to give, the warmth of their bonding of mother and son. It’s only after she’s calm that Adrien speaks up.

“What happened?”

“I…” She wipes a tear away “I missed you so much and… It’s not fair you had to go through that alone… I’m so sorry, Adrien…”

He frowns “What are you talking about?”

“The videos” She replies looking at the computer briefly “You recorded as if you could send them to me…”

“It was kind of a therapy thing…” He says looking at her “I forgot about those… I’m sorry you are like that because of them.”

“No” She shakes her head, her voice wavering a bit “It’s good to know how you felt those times. I know how it was now, I’m not sad about them… It’s just…” She touches his face caressing with longing “I missed so much on your life, isn’t fair with you and I’m _so_ sorry, Adrien…”

He smiles at her, holding her hand on his face “Its ok, mom. You’re here now.”

She smiles back. The same smile on his lips, he looks a lot like her and she thinks this is great. He’s a blessing on her life, loving and caring. She’s luck having him as son.

“Can I come in?”

They both look at the door and spot the girl standing there awkwardly. Mrs. Agreste smiles gesturing for her to come closer and give her a hug.

“Of course you can, dear!”

The girl smiles, running inside jumping on her arms and she hugs her tight. Maybe she lost a lot on her son’s growing up life, but she’s _so glad_ she didn’t miss _this_.

“Happy Mother’s day, Grandma!”

“Thank you, Emma.” She replies smiling. She gets up still holding the little girl in her arms, she looks like her mother, with those beautiful blue eyes with a bit of green, her black hair is hold by a braid under her little red hat. “Where’s your momma?”

“I’m here” She replies walking in also smiling. “Happy Mother’s day.”

“Happy Mother’s day, Marinette” She replies and smiles and Marinette comes closer to her son to hold his hand with the golden ring. Before she can say anything else to them, her granddaughter tap her shoulder lightly to call her attention again.

“Gran, Look! My teeth is gone!” She says puling her lip to show her the empty space.

“That’s great! Now Tooth Fairy can come to your house!”

“Nah, I like Jack Frost better” She laughs on the Emma’s logic to think the other guardian from the movie still helping Tooth Fairy.

“Emma” Marinette calls “Don’t you want to show something to your Grandma?”

“Oh, yeah!” She replies happily bouncing a little on her arms. “Mom, take my jacket, quickly!” Emma almost throws the jacket on her mother and she’s confused on the girl urgency. She waits her to show up whatever she has, then Emma push her shirt to show up “Look, look! Read it, Grandma!”

She looks down at her black shirt with green letters reading out loud “ _I’m gonna be a big sister..._ ” She takes two seconds to realize the true meaning of the words and begin to laugh out happiness “It’s for real?!”

“Yeah…” Adrien replies hugging his wife by the waist, she put both her hands on her belly “We found out last week while she was doing a periodic check-up” he laughs a little.

“I’m so happy!” Now she’s the one laughing and so is Emma on her arms, she puts her granddaughter on the ground and comes closer to hug Marinette “Thank you so much for this blessing” Adrien steps away for a moment.

“Thank you for blessing my life with him.” Marinette replies back.

Adrien claps out leaning to his daughter direction “Now, how about we give your grandpa a heart attack?!” He says excitedly.

“Heart attack, yeah!” She bounces with both arms up happily.

Marinette steps out the hug “Don’t teach your daughter the wrong things…” she deadpanned.

“Aw, come on!” Adrien says and in reply she only mess his hair.

Emma walks back pulling her hand “Grandma, after we give Granpa a heart attack, can you teach me the song you played to Daddy when he was little?”

She looks at the little girl. So little, cute, pure and perfect; she sure looks like her mother a lot, but…

“Sure” She replies giving a gentle kiss on top of her head and Emma smiles at her.

_Her smile is the same one that Adrien got from her._

Such blessing that she couldn’t even word it, bigger than she ever dreamed on… So she had missed a lot on Adrien’s life, but she was there now and she would always be for then on. She would be there for her grandchildren, for his son and his wife, and so on…

[She won’t leave. She won’t go.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgXsRlZ7xhA)

She will stay there always.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's (feels) day!
> 
> Tell me if it's not a Marinette thing to make her child use a t-shirt to announce she's pregnant again?! I somehow Imagine Emma the kind of little girl that goes running without knocking, but she stopped there because she saw her grandma was sad... Then she went all happily again.
> 
> This was inspired on a RWBY OST that gave me feels... Really anything that is related to RWBY is giving me feels lately... Volume 3 destroyed me.  
> You can check the song Mama Agreste sings/plays on the link embed (on the last lines) or checking up for "RWBY All Our Days" :)
> 
> I hope you liked, see you!


End file.
